For use in positioning a chucked work in a main shaft direction, there is known such a lathe positioning apparatus disclosed in a patent document 1 as to have an apparatus body having a shaft center along the main shaft direction, wherein an abutting portion that abuts the work is formed on a chuck-side end of the apparatus body, and a mechanism for advancing or withdrawing the abutting portion with respect to a chuck is provided.